warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum talk:Industries of War
Very good introduction. KuHB1aM 11:05, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanx man, i took a look at the other previous RPs and wanted something different, its own thing. Anyone else who adds a Faction I can quite easily add. Did my best to capture each Faction in a light that suits em... anyone that has an issue let me know --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:42, March 26, 2010 (UTC) "There is only a single Faction here who would invade another with such methods."- Hahahahaha lol... but true. I also like how you imply that the Order of the Darkest Night has had a hand in the arrival of the Chaos Fleet. --Lither 13:04, March 26, 2010 (UTC) When can we post our faction motevations?Vegas adict 16:49, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I smell war :) Time to start looking for NPC allies... I've got a feeling that, the way it's rolling right now, a possible avenue would be the Order of the Darkest Night tricking the other factions into alliances to form a giant hand to try and bitch-slap the Aegis before they realize that the Order is really the enemy. KuHB1aM 19:21, March 26, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Btw, along with what Vegas said... can we post up a brief summary of our faction's goals and motivations? KuHB1aM 19:35, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Is the Darkest Night really the enemy? Chaos rewards all men equal. The dark is generous... --Lither 01:44, March 27, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Thanks for the idea, KuHB1aM! --Lither 01:58, March 27, 2010 (UTC) yeah go for it, helps to be prepared --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 04:51, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Can we put in quotes under the Faction Synopsis? --Lither 06:40, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I dont think quotes will really be necessary, they dont add anything to the story --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:59, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Lither you bastard! :) Now I have to deal with the other factions at the same time... KuHB1aM 11:43, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I'll take that as a compliment to my sneaky, underhanded way with Algernon and the Order of the Darkest Night. --Lither 06:04, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry. I'll make sure my military is ready for the coming war. There's gonna be asplosions of major proportions. KuHB1aM 13:24, March 28, 2010 (UTC) My military is always ready. I'm going to have a lot of fun in this war. --Lither 00:15, March 29, 2010 (UTC) The feeling is mutual. KuHB1aM 01:35, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm getting the feeling the Aegis Infernae and the Order of the Darkest Night are going to do little else than find ways to destroy each other... --Lither 01:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC) And meanwhile the forces of chaos come in to mop up the remainder.... ah... politics --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 05:59, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Why I don't like politics. Or Chaos Fleets. --Lither 06:03, March 29, 2010 (UTC)